


In Lofty Palaces

by aidennestorm



Series: Amidst All This Darkness [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Mage Warden, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mage Warden (Dragon Age), Pining, Possessiveness, Revenge Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Alistair reveals a truth from his past, and Surana makes a promise.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Amidst All This Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Lofty Palaces

"The arl used to come here in the winter when I was small,” Alistair confesses, as their party rounds an ornate fountain outside Arl Howe’s estate. “I, uh... slept with the hounds.”

His voice is noticeably chagrined, even while slightly muffled behind an ill-fitting helmet, and Surana nearly blows their cover.

Her blood boils under her skin, ready to be pulled and stretched and shaped into submission; her skin tingles in a brewing storm. Her feet falter, and she envisions her own hands around Arl Eamon’s neck, his restored life the price for a stolen childhood—

She yelps, shocked out of her brooding, when Zevran treads on her toes and murmurs, “Excuse my clumsiness, my Warden.”

Alistair glances at them but must not notice anything amiss; he shrugs and turns back to Wynne, listening to her quiet comment about the fountain’s history. Surana glares at Zevran’s hidden face and the sharp shake of his head, but there’s no true heat to it because damn him, he’s  _ right.  _ There’s too much at stake to be thinking of anything except freeing Anora, especially now Erlina has the guards distracted...

But the decision Surana made the moment Eamon announced his plan to put Alistair on the throne settles even deeper into her heart with absolute certainty.

_ You will never be king, _ she vows, the four of them slipping unseen through the unguarded entrance.  _ You may never be mine, but I will not let them have you any longer. _

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have *feelings* about making Alistair king, obviously. XD No shade on anyone who does, I just can’t bring myself to make it happen on any playthrough.
> 
> Also if you’re reading this series in publishing order and not chronological story order, SURPRISE, Surana is a blood mage! That’s a new revelation for me too...


End file.
